I Coould not Ask for More
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Joey is stuck out in the rain and finds him self wondering over to Seto Kaiba's for shealter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A few friends of mine keeping talking of Seto/Joey fic and this idea came to mind and killed all my other muses so I hope you're happy. Oh also I don't really write many Seto/Joey fics so don't kill me!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh okay? Good.

WARNING: Nothing for this chapter, but next chapter will have yaoi sex. Oh but there will be fluffiness.

Chapter1) Stay the night.

Joey hugged his jacket tight around him. The icy cold rain stung his face as hurried down the streets. He didn't have a destination but that didn't matter. This wasn't something new but this time he had to get away. Joey stopped staring at the door to the mansion. How did he get here? Or better yet why did he come here instead of Yugi's? Oh yeah it was because he had a crush on a certain cold rich boy, Seto Kaiba. Joey thought about knocking for a second but then decided maybe he shouldn't. Joey turned his back to the door and stared back down to the sidewalk.

"Joey?"

Joey's head shoot up and he stared at Mokuba and Kaiba. There wasn't much to be said. What could he say as to why he was standing outside their home? Kaiba had walked passed Joey not saying and word but waited at the door for Mokuba. Kaiba finally said something when it looked like Mokuba was about to talk to Joey.

"Mokuba come on." Kaiba said impatiently and Mokuba slipped by Joey. Joey sighed and stared at Kaiba and Mokuba blankly. Kaiba had said something but Joey hadn't heard him.

"Huh?" Joey said preparing to go on the offensive.

"I said get inside you stupid dog, or do you like freezing out in the rain." Joey was shock but some how he managed to make it up to the door and inside. Joey slipped his soaked shoes off and stared in awe of the mansion. "Follow me." Kaiba ordered coldly. Joey hesitated but followed not wanting to be out in the rain again. Joey followed closely behind Kaiba and it was one of the few times Kaiba wasn't wearing one of his trench coats. Joey kept his eyes on the floor but couldn't help the occasional peak at Kaiba. He felt really stupid about it but no one would know. Joey hadn't even realized Kaiba had stopped walking and bumped right into him. The surprise there was Kaiba only glanced briefly at him before rummaging through the closet. Joey had really expected him to say something like watch it mutt but not a word.

"Here. Dry off in there I'll come back with some clothes you can spend the night in." Kaiba said tossing Joey the towel at Joey.

"Spend the night in?" Joey asked sounding really stupid or at least to him self.

"That's right." Kaiba said stepping very close to Joey. "You were looking for a place to stay were you? Or did you just come to be insulted?" Kaiba whispered in his ear leaving Joey breathless as he walked away. Joey stepped into the bathroom and began to dry him self off, taking off his soaked jacket. There was a knock on the door indicating that Kaiba was back. Joey opened the door and muttered a thank you as he took the clothes from Kaiba. Once Joey change into the clothes Kaiba gave him he head out down the hall they had gone down, towel and wet clothes in his arms. Kaiba was waiting at the end of the hall.

"Come on." Kaiba motioned for Joey to follow once more. Leading him to what looked like the living room. The fire place was lit and radiating a welcoming warmth. "Give those to me." Kaiba ordered taking the wet items from Joey and left the room. Joey sat down on the couch watching the fire dance around. It was odd how nice Kaiba was being but he'd never complain about it. He just wished that he could see how Kaiba would treat him if they… He had to stop this wishing and day dreaming.

"What's going on?" Joey jumped very much unaware of Kaiba's present.

"I've just been having trouble, and let's just leave it at that." Joey said resting his chin on his knees. Kaiba sat down next to Joey.

"You can come here if you need to." Kaiba said catching Joey off guard.

"What?"

"You can come spend the night any time you want." Kaiba whispered his face very close to Joey's. Before Joey could say anything Kaiba pressed his lips to Joey's.

Author's note: Sorry it's so short but this is supposed to be a quick fic for me. I promise though that the next chapter will be nice. Especially if you like fluff between them.


	2. I Could not Ask for More

Author's Note: I'm glad I got a Review and I'm very happy that you like my fluff! Also I've intended for this to be a quick short story so that's what it is. Oh also sorry for the error in the title I was typing really fast and didn't even notice till I went to see the reviews for it. Oh also I hope that you read this Moon without a Sun since your one of the people who killed all my other muses thus forced me to write this so they'd come back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song These are the Moments.

Warning: YAOI! If you don't like Why are you Reading!

Chapter) I Could not ask for more

Joey froze, he couldn't believe it Kaiba was kissing him. Kaiba stared to pull back when Joey didn't react but Joey threw his arms around Kaiba neck pulling him back into the kiss. Kaiba cupped Joey's face running his tongue across Joey's lip to deepen the kiss. Joey moaned into Kaiba's mouth letting his hand bury them selves in Kaiba's hair.

"Come with me." Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear. Joey quickly stood and followed Kaiba down the different halls, his heart pounding in his chest. Kaiba led Joey into his room and pulled him on to the bed. Kaiba Pulled Joey in for another kiss running his hand underneath Joey's shirt.

_ Lying here with you_

_ Listen to the rain._

_ Smiling just to see,_

_ The smile upon your face._

_ And these are the moments,_

_ I thank God that I'm alive._

_ And these are the moments,_

_ I'll remember all my life._

_ I've found all I've waited for,_

_ And I could not ask for more._

Joey smiled up at Kaiba the question he had wanted to ask now wasn't needed to be asked. Kaiba pulled Joey's shirt then quickly resumed kissing Joey. There was nothing that needed to be said, everything was answered and told by their kisses whether quick or not this was all Joey could have asked for. Joey groaned letting his eyes close as Kaiba ran feather light touches over his abdomen.

_Looking in your eyes,_

_ Seeing all I need._

_ Everything you are,_

_ Is everything to me._

_ And these are the moments,_

_ I know heaven must exist._

_ And these are the moments,_

_ I know all I need is this,_

_ I have all I've waited for,_

_ And I could not ask for more._

"I love you." Kaiba whispered nipping lightly on Joey's ear.

"I love you too." Joey panted his hands running over Kaiba's back pulling on his shirt. Kaiba smiled sitting up he pulled his shirt over his head. Kaiba left the bed for a second removing his pants and boxers and Joey quickly followed. The contact between them when flesh touch flesh was electrical. Hands roamed all over groping and tracing.

_And these are the moments,_ _I thank God that I'm alive.__ And these are the moments,__ I'll remember all my life.__ I've got all I've waited for,__ And I could not ask for more.__ I could not ask for more than this time together,__ I could ask for more than this time with you.__ Every prayer has been answered,__ Every dream I've had's come true.__ Right here in this moment,__ Is right where that I meant to be.__ Here with you, here with me._

Joey bit his bottom lip hard to keep from screaming as Kaiba's mouth descended upon his sex. Joey arched off the bed till Kaiba pinned his hips back down. Joey moaned with pleasure his head tossing from side to side. His finger wove them selves through Kaiba's hair, as Kaiba continued to pleasure him. Joey groaned when Kaiba's mouth left him needing his release still.

"Quiet… I love you." Kaiba murmured pushing pulling Joey up and helping him get into the desired position of being on all fours. Kaiba placed kisses all over Joey's shoulders as he prepared him for what was coming.

_And these are the moments,__ I thank God that I'm alive.__ And these are the moments,__ I'll remember all my life.__ I've got all I've waited for,__ And I could not ask for more.__ I could not ask for more than this time together,__ I could ask for more than this time with you.__ Every prayer has been answered,__ Every dream I've had's come true.__ Right here in this moment,__ Is right where that I meant to be.__ Here with you, here with me._

Joey clenched his jaw his eyes tightly shut. Kaiba hushed him waiting for Joey to adjust before moving. Joey pushed back against Kaiba to let him know he was ready. Kaiba smiled and began to move inside Joey. As the speed quickened they both began to pant their senses being over loaded with pleasure. Sound of pleasure poured from Joey's mouth, everything Joey wanted he finally had. Kaiba stroke Joey's sex bringing both of them closer to completion.

"Oh God! Kaiba!" Joey screamed as he climaxed and was quickly followed by Kaiba. Kaiba pulled out of Joey and collapsed next to Joey. Kaiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Joey and pulled his close. Joey closed his eyes snuggling closer to Kaiba.

"Any time you want to you can come over." Kaiba smiled and kissed Joey on the forehead and slowly sleep over took the two of them.

Author's Note: I really hoped you like this! I at least think it's cute.


End file.
